1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video codec, and more particularly, to a video codec system which is implemented in a processor independent from a host system, a method for processing data between the video codec system and an external host system, and a method for controlling encoding/decoding in the video codec system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a video codec includes an encoder and a decoder, and performs encoding and decoding in a system which needs the video codec. Also, the video codec receives data to be encoded and then sends the encoded result, or the video codec receives encoded data and then sends the decoded result. That is, the conventional video codec performs encoding/decoding simply according to the commands of a system.
Therefore, when a video codec is implemented as an independent processor in a multimedia communication system, it is required to appropriately process transmitting and receiving data between the multimedia communication system and the video codec, in the video codec, and a video codec structure appropriate to this is required.